


[马东]Golden Voyage

by 2104



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 18





	[马东]Golden Voyage

他们在凌晨之前踏上旅程，此时的天空还是一片墨色，只有在习惯了昏暗视物后才从天幕后映出些微亮度，像是穿透一叠深色的纸张照过来，勾勒出蓝岭山脉绵延的轮廓。  
键盘手从他父亲那儿借来的破旧皮卡已经苟延残喘很久了，仅存的前车大灯也坏了有半个多月。好在这条公路已近荒弃，这个点除了突然窜出的野生动物，无需担心会撞到任何活物。  
两天前的清晨，李东赫开车毫无降速地碾过了一条在马路上纳凉的蛇，软滑的心理触感让他们所有人都少吃了一顿饭。  
“所以说，我们的车灯为什么还没修好？”  
李马克用力吸了一口早已喝净的杯中饮料，吸管摩擦杯底发出让人不痛快的声响。  
一周前他们终于经过一座真正算得上是市镇的town，找到了town上唯一一家汽修店，老板听到他们的招呼后从一辆车下滑出来，那是辆红色的福特野马，和此地的风光景物都极为相称，吉他手兼主唱为此响亮地吹了声口哨。老板本人也是他自己唯一的员工，有着南方人标志性的红头发和雀斑，看起来靠谱极了，好吧，最起码比他们之前遇到的两家靠谱——其中一家店门大敞，他们等了一个小时也没见到半个人影，另一家只换不修而他们预算不足。  
“可是你们没看到吗？那家伙想摸东赫哥的屁股来着！”  
金发的东方男孩，乐队的贝斯手，夸张地吊起了眉毛，眼睛一眨也不眨的。  
两个美国人识相地闭了嘴，被提及的当事人像是被这突如其来的沉默惊醒了，缓缓把头从对着窗外看风景的方向扭回来，事实上窗外除了炎热什么景色也没有，到了南部你就会明白，炎热本身是有实体的。  
“啊？在说我吗？”  
李东赫低下头去咬吸管，他的双手分别握着自己的和李马克的冰饮料杯，不愿与这凉意分离半秒，于是那根吸管被他微微翘起的上唇不断碰走，他再嘬着嘴去叼，再次被碰走时，李马克伸手过来帮他结束了这场小小的追逐游戏。  
“谢谢，”他灌下一大口甜冰茶，用鼻音哼哼唧唧跟他道谢，“其实能把车修好的话，摸一下倒也没什么。”  
李马克的眼睛又瞪圆了三个弧度，小男孩——比李东赫小的男孩当然都叫小男孩——略带责备的目光让他鼻尖发痒，他收回手，用冰凉的指尖摸了摸自己的鼻子。  
“好了好了，我不是也摸过你的屁股嘛！”  
肉眼可见地，李马克更生气了！  
小男孩太难搞了！  
徐英浩这个烂人！

李东赫，22岁，要不是刚到美国读书时对他照顾良多的韩裔学长三番五次游说，要不是因为拿到offer一时兴奋过了头，此刻他应该躺在一居的公寓里，享受恒温恒湿的人类千年文明成果，度过入职前最后的无聊夏天。  
而不是像现在，作为这个半吊子乐队的鼓手，在连灵魂都会被融化的亚利桑那，漫无目的地南部巡游。  
而学长本人，半吊子乐队的半吊子贝斯手徐英浩在临行前五天放了所有人的鸽子，原因是他从14岁起就为之攒钱筹备婚礼的结婚对象——他单方面认定的那种——临时来美国出差，他千里迢迢从芝加哥飞到西海岸去迎。  
另两个纯血美国人对此毫无异议，甚至举起双手双脚以示支持。  
“爱情是一只自由的小鸟，它撞上你脑袋的时候，那可一点儿办法也没有，你不能不让小鸟飞翔。”  
什么乱七八糟，这小鸟一定是脑子不好，可李东赫没把这真心话说出口，只是看着徐英浩春心荡漾的脸庞，寻思着自己是不是也有机会临阵脱逃。  
“不过别担心，我表弟高中毕业回来了，我们俩小时候一起学的贝斯，他比我用功多了，当初还真考虑过走这条路，只是后来跟着家里人搬去韩国，听说在韩国也进了学校乐队……他已经答应了这次会代替我加入乐队巡回。”  
李东赫欲哭无泪。  
“啊~他rap唱得也不错，听说还自己写词来着。”  
所以我们一个伪摇乐队为什么要唱rap啊！  
“马克他其实出生在加拿大，小时候在美国生活了几年，上中学才去的韩国，算算也有几年没回来过了。东赫多照顾下他吧，这孩子挺省心的，而且他韩语应该说得比我好。”  
“说得好像你会讲韩语一样，Johnny?”  
“阿里嘎多哦”  
李东赫连白眼都翻不动了。  
倒霉的自己！  
倒霉的素未谋面的表弟！  
和那天杀的小鸟！

如果李东赫是一只小鸟，他绝不会浪费这机会去撞上谁的头，他要高高地飞起，飞入云层，直向高空，肉眼所不能及，彻底远离人类这个无聊至极的物种。  
十几岁的时候，他以为只是自己所在的国家无聊，这国家的人在谁比谁早出生几秒和如何体现这件事上，投入了可笑的热情和精力，25岁要被莫名其妙地叫做半50。年轻人的反叛和挑战不被允许，等他们循规蹈矩地变老，再把所谓秩序向着新一代的年轻人拍下。  
他觉得从来都不属于这里，从出生起就穿上了不合身的外衣。最是逼仄困顿的时候，姐姐带他去看自己的乐队排练，从此他在繁忙的学业中挤出时间打架子鼓，也是等到真正去学了，他才发现，这其实并不是关于力量和宣泄，反而是倾听、节奏和控制，但很奇妙，倾听、节奏和控制依然给他的生活带来些许安慰和喘息的空间。  
而在中学最后一年，李东赫连这唯一的永无乡都暂时搁置起来，拼尽全力再搭上三辈子的运气考取了大洋彼岸的大学，他终于插上了翅膀，雀跃投身于新天新地。  
只不过一学期之后，李东赫便发现地球的另一端竟也是同样的无聊，异国风情、垃圾食品、躁动的音乐很无聊，谈论的话题从女idol换成酒精和大麻巧克力也很无聊，大部分美国人都有着那种傲慢的天真，连恶作剧都淳朴得让人不忍心看。

春假第一天，他在罗斯柯大道上被行乞者搭讪，那人浅棕色头发蓝眼睛，普通的白人长相，可出乎寻常地干净。李东赫后来想可能是那人身上背负的空洞让他没有直接拔腿走人，反而停下来饶有兴致地听了听他口中的“公平交易”。  
他说，如果你请我喝可乐，我就给你讲讲盐湖城的山间音乐会。  
李东赫不止请他喝了可乐。  
无业游民在李东赫合租的公寓里登堂入室的第四天，他终于知道了对方在另一所举世皆知的大学里读哲学，爱好长跑，不知道要做什么的时候就跑步，跑到没有力气或是有了目的地。他说，搭讪李东赫的那天明明是个晴好春日，他却像是披着一件湿淋淋的沉重雨衣，某种心灵知己的味道让他在人群中一眼就看到了他。  
李东赫不知道在美国人的语境里，心灵知己是什么程度的词语，可他自己显然对对方有些着迷。这种着迷甚至无关心灵或者情感，而是对于一具频繁与他拥有亲密关系的身体的依恋，在那段时间里，他时常走神，粗心大意地丢了好些细小物件：club的火柴盒、喝完的酒瓶塞、浴室里的日抛隐形眼镜……  
春假的最后一天，他们共抽了一支烟，李东赫朝苍白的夜空吐一口气，说你得走了。  
直到李东赫在哪儿都找不到自己的耳机盒，而长跑健将始终没再回复他问询的信息，他才想明白原来自己对他也没有着迷到那样晕头转向的程度。  
夏天很快来临，再次收到对方的联系时，李东赫甚至想了好一会儿才记起他是谁。  
那小偷发来一张照片，一个鱼缸里放着他对李东赫所有的小小收藏。  
随附一条信息：抱歉，但我是空心的。  
李东赫哑然失笑，并在心里轻而易举地原谅了他。

毕竟在这段关系里，李东赫也并非只有失去，他获得了一个启示：为了对抗无聊，性爱是值得一试的手段，更何况大家都说欧美人的老二比较可观。为了验证第二点，他同各个国家各种肤色的人类进行了密切友好的身体交流，很快便发现阴茎长度在某种程度上与对幸福的感知极其相似，它们都有着边际递减效应，快乐到一定程度，就很难感知到更幸福；阴茎和技巧好到了一定程度，就连获得快感也有了某种固定模式，不是不爽，只是很难更爽，只是高潮之后无聊更甚。  
而因为亚洲人在身高上的特点——不，李东赫绝不会称其为劣势，很多次当他用双脚勾住对方挺动的大腿根，便只能把脸埋在对方的胸肌里喘气，这听起来像是什么旖旎春梦，可是相信他，这事在体验上远没有那么性感。  
某一回当他再次不动声色地把脸从对方的胸肌下移开，侧过头深吸一口新鲜空气的时候，那种熟悉的感觉又回来了，他手足无措，蜷缩起脚趾，想要把感知留在此时此刻。可是无聊和空虚从脚趾尖开始，再次淹没了他的身体。  
一二三四二二三四，口交插入九浅一深，做爱变成了某种有氧运动，他能感到自己的卡路里在燃烧，最后李东赫草草帮对方用手弄出来，心里算的是还能不能睡个回笼觉。  
他再也没有赴过那位黑人学霸的邀约，事实上他没再接受过任何人的邀请。天知道，李东赫的人生信条是生命在于不要运动。  
有些时候，他会在房间里的随便什么地方躺下，床上沙发上浴缸里厨房的地上，一动也不动，心里想的却是飞走和远离，有些时候他会流下些眼泪，可是泪水不能把他变成一只鸟。李东赫平静地接受了这样的自己。梦想无聊、音乐无聊、性爱也很无聊，如果某人自我介绍热爱生活，他会下意识跟对方保持距离，认为他是个电影里的大反派。  
当然这一切还有更合理的解释：是他太无聊，他是空心的。

李马克是实心的，李东赫在机场见到他的第一眼就知道了。  
他出门晚了，到达机场的时候那孩子已经走出了行李提取处，正在跟一对亚裔老夫妇说着什么，他背着一把很大的琴，而除了这把琴，还有其它的什么让李东赫一眼就认出了他，在稍有些距离的位置停下了脚步。  
像有心电感应一般，金发的男孩也抬起了头，看着他露出疑惑的表情，直到李东赫对他点点头。他远远地笑了一下，又继续给面前的老夫妇解释了一会儿，这才向他走来。  
他跟徐英浩还真的一点都不一样，李东赫这么想着就这么说出了口。  
“我比他矮。”那孩子低着头说。  
李东赫不知道要怎么告诉他，不必这么老实也可以的。  
“我其实是想说，你比他帅！”  
谁叫徐英浩把他们俩都抛下。

回家的路上，他们去了趟市郊的家具店，李东赫已经租好了新的独居公寓，旅行结束就会搬家，从前与人合租时轻装上阵，两个行李箱就能装下全部家当，眼下还要添置很多东西。  
他本想让李马克留在车里倒时差，小朋友却已经换好衣服下了车，看起来比他还劲头十足，李东赫嘴里念着“年轻人啊”，车钥匙圈在他指尖打转。他此行主要是为了看沙发，之前就有看中的款式，因为工期长，得提前下定金。他坐在样品上原地弹跳，看到李马克在一旁无所事事，打了个很大的哈欠。  
“过来坐。”李东赫冲着李马克招手，又拍拍自己大腿侧。  
奇怪的是，李马克脸上露出了某种介于不可置信和害羞和嫌恶之间的表情，看向李东赫的眼神忽然充满了探究，他一步步捱到沙发旁，然后在店主和李东赫倒抽气声中，抱着视死如归的决心，坚定地坐在了他的大腿上。  
李东赫想要表情管理一下的，他知道小男孩的自尊心十分脆弱，他双手环住李马克，头抵在他的背上，笑得浑身都在抖。用手环住他倒并非出于什么占便宜的目的，是怕他恼羞成怒地跑掉，李东赫并不想在夏日早晨就上演追逐戏码，出一身汗。  
过了好几分钟，李东赫才起身去付款，李马克立刻蹿了出去，远远地站着，警觉地来回打量。  
他的脸还红到耳朵根，李东赫忍不住再次上了手，捏了捏他的脸，用韩语说“kiyo~”。  
这一下完全是出于占便宜的目的，他得老实承认。  
李马克的脸更臭了！  
徐英浩怎么会有这么可爱的表弟！

从那时算起，再到踏上这趟南部旅程，李东赫跟看起来就很好骗的表弟已经在一起度过了二十多天。  
除了喇叭不响哪里都响的皮卡车是键盘手从乡下小木屋里开出来的老古董，因为李东赫那套鼓，他们只能选择开着老古董在凌晨上路，这样才能在下午的烈日如约到来前赶至下一个城镇，找一间酒吧，用甜冰茶和冰啤酒打发掉一整个下午。  
“我打赌再这么不断续水地坐下去，老板要去后院拿枪了。”  
“你怎么知道他有杆枪，你见过么，还是摸过？”  
李东赫用冰凉的双手捂住李马克的耳朵，大声嚷嚷：“警告！这里有未成年人！”  
不知出于何种原因，他对这个扮演监护人的戏码相当着迷，入戏很深。  
“我成年了……”便宜弟弟看起来委屈巴巴，他喃喃自语，用手摸了摸自己冰凉的耳垂。

等到太阳收了它的神通，他们的一天才算真正开始。  
大部分时候他们在酒吧里表演，换取蔫巴巴的三明治和几杯啤酒，在肯塔基时，他们运气足够好，用三首歌换到了四杯波本威士忌。  
因为是酒吧，他们通常不会表演太过吵闹激烈的歌曲，可偶尔也会有讨嫌的客人故意去自动点唱机投币，这种时候李东赫就会把镲踩得震天响。李马克觉得好笑，在演奏的间隙里扭头看他。  
比他更像个孩子的鼓手，身形会被架子鼓整个挡住的鼓手，在发力时大腿绷得很紧，对方有时候也正好抬起头，对他笑起来，露出小颗犬齿。  
有时他们在表演后还得赶路，赶在星星布满夜空前，找到下一家便宜的住宿。  
大城市住宿费高昂，而在便宜的小城镇他们几乎很难获得任何收入。资本主义来到人间，从头到脚，每个毛孔都滴着血和肮脏的东西。他们的车坏了，现金不多，南部很多地方不给刷卡，而李马克还不许他给别人摸屁股。  
如果被摸下屁股就能把车修好，李东赫其实一点都不介意，他这样想着，靠在后厨门外抽烟。  
巷子对面的垃圾桶上蹲着一只黑猫，通体黑幽幽，一根杂毛也无，目光灼灼地望着他。  
“玛丽珍，”李东赫试着叫了一声。  
黑猫毫无回应，理所当然的样子好像本就是放在垃圾桶上的一个雕像。  
“玛丽珍，小朋友为什么要这样？”  
李东赫吐出口中的烟，同玛丽珍展开了单方面的热烈聊天，没听见身后房门再次被推开的声音。  
眼前忽然降下黑幕，他闻着护手霜的味道就知道李马克站在他的身后，可是东方男孩并不会轻佻到跟他玩“猜猜我是谁”的游戏。  
果不其然，他凑近过来只是为了同他说：“别跟黑猫对视！”  
这种时候倒是又像个美国人了，李东赫内心腹诽。  
“没关系，玛丽珍喜欢我。”  
“玛丽珍？”  
为了验证给他看，李东赫试探地向着黑猫伸出手，指尖晃动，“玛丽珍”“玛丽珍”地叫她。  
话音未落，玛丽珍就浑身炸毛，绷紧了身体，对着他凶狠又绵长地惨叫了一声，随后轻巧地跳下垃圾桶，落入黑夜里。  
“好吧，更正，”他无奈地摊开双手，“玛丽珍不喜欢我。”  
他看着李马克的双唇动了动，像是有话要说，李东赫没给他这个机会，从对方的嘴里抽出自己的香烟，塞回烟盒。  
“小朋友不要学坏。”  
他这样讲着，推开门回到酒吧里。

李东赫有时很羡慕李马克，甚至带着些许嫉妒，并不是嫉妒那孩子本人，而是嫉妒他的爱。那是一种没有偏见、无条件的爱，只有孩童才会那样爱一个人。  
“你觉得这一小节我是不是应该再紧凑一点。”  
他洗完澡跳到李马克那边的床上，用散发着廉价沐浴露味儿的身体紧挨着他，毫不在意对方身上的汗味，他的手指轻轻搁在他的大腿上，弯起指节敲出那一段的节拍。  
“嗯……我觉得现在这样挺好。”李马克跟着哼了一遍，才慎重地做出回答，哪怕他大腿上的肌肉因为紧张而抽动了一下。  
“我在想如果改一点，下一小节会衔接得更自然。”  
李东赫讲话的时候懒洋洋的，他好像真的很累，索性把头枕在了李马克的大腿上。甚至把脸扭向他的小腹，侧抬起头，看向李马克的眼睛。  
“你觉得呢？”  
李马克低下头，他的脸颊微微发烫，他想起之前吃晚饭时，李东赫啃完那个可怜兮兮的三明治，又把粉色的舌尖伸出来，舔掉手指上沾的酸黄瓜酱。他试图重新把注意力集中回自己的食物上，但那个画面却在脑海里挥之不去。  
李东赫嘴里塞着食物，继续嘟嘟哝哝地跟他讲着什么，关于IN&OUT，关于狗屎的海带怎么在哪儿都能吃到，关于今晚的表演，关于要不要打赌坐在酒吧一角从头到尾都含情脉脉看着妻子的那位丈夫其实是个家暴的变态，等等等等。李马克听进了耳朵却无法用脑子消化那些。他只是埋着头发出应和的声音，尽量显得自己对什么都毫不在意。  
“我觉得都可以，我得去洗澡了。”李马克着急地站起身，从行李箱里翻出毛巾和内裤，闪进浴室。  
李东赫在李马克的床上摊成个“大”字，哪怕他从未真心喜欢过自己，此刻的他甚至有一丝自我厌恶，他痛恨自己依然渴望得到别人的爱，他痛恨自己得到了爱却不知如何应对，他痛恨自己在一个真正的孩子面前是个卑劣的大人。

李马克洗完澡出来的时候，李东赫已经在自己的床上睡着了，他在李马克的床头留了一副耳塞。今晚隔壁是主唱的房间，主唱不光能主唱，还身兼乐队的吉他手，不仅如此，他还是沙漠之花、妇女之友，总有女孩儿心甘情愿跟着他睡廉价酒店，十分扰民。  
各种小说和电影都告诉我们，这样十项全能的家伙们总有些怪癖，这种怪癖不能太怪，也不能影响太大，最好是无伤大雅，正好给他们平添几分活人气息，显得愈发可爱。  
就像第二天清晨，主唱大人陷在副驾的座位里，双脚架在仪表台上，刷着手机忽然怒吼“法克！”正靠着彼此补眠的李东赫和李马克被惊得一跳，只听他哀哀切切。  
“明天……水逆又要来了。”  
这位按照星座运势指导生活的男子，平生最大的敌人是不遵守交规的水星本星。  
“天上都没有交警的么？为什么水星还在逆行！”  
“或许水星也有想见的人，呃，星星吧……”  
李马克用韩语低声说。  
李东赫愣了一下，随即扑过去搂住李马克的头，像捉弄自己的亲生弟弟那样，对他一通蹂躏，“你怎么这么可爱呀，Mark Lee.”  
前排两个美国人好奇地频频回头，李马克又用英语给他们讲了一遍。  
“可能水星有想见的星星，所以才总是逆行，我是说，这也是有可能的吧。”  
众人又发出一番“这怎么可能是Johnny他弟弟”的日常感慨。  
“所以你还没睡到他吗，fullsun？”  
李东赫差点从后排把副驾位拆了，“收起你龌龊的思想！”  
“可他那句话本来就是对你说的，对吧。”  
过了好一会儿，主唱又用西班牙语跟李东赫讲，他俩本就是在西语课上认识的。

实践证明，玄学迷信并非无用，第二天他们的车半路抛锚了。  
老实说，它到今天才抛锚已经大大出乎所有人的意料，可他们仍然没准备，没办法，也没信号。  
举目四望是广袤的大地，在路边等了两个多小时，他们只等到一群搬家的蚂蚁。  
键盘手当机立断，分析局面说我们应该已经开了一大半路程，我跟主唱往前走，如果能到达原计划的城镇就能找到救援，最起码可以找到手机信号。你们俩留在这儿，如果有车经过，就搭上车，开到前面找我们。

李马克是被冻醒的，天已经黑透了，沙漠里昼夜温差大，他连打了两个喷嚏，黑暗中湿寒扑面而来。他坐着睡了太久，肩颈僵硬，又麻又痛的感觉延伸到胳膊和指尖。  
最先唤醒视觉的是星星密布的天空，然后才注意到自己身上还搭了件几乎没什么存在感的长袖外套，和紧贴着他发抖的李东赫。   
“我们可能撑不过今晚。”  
“如果他们回不来，我们可能撑不过今晚。”  
李东赫语调低沉，像在喃喃自语。  
“把衣服穿上吧。”  
李马克把那件外套递还给他，又被李东赫轻轻地拍回来。  
“我可是哥哥。”  
“你知道，我最怕热的。”  
可明明连声音都在颤抖。  
李马克最终穿上了那件抓绒外套，然后张开双臂抱住了李东赫的肩膀，热胀冷缩是真的，此刻的李东赫更小只了一些，可以半蜷在他的胸前，让外套刚刚好裹住他们两个人。李马克的气息打在他的头顶，李东赫瑟缩一下，被激起挣扎的本能，却只是被抱得更紧。  
“东赫哥忍耐一下吧。你也占过我便宜的不是么？”  
他感到怀里的躯体僵硬了一下，即便看不见他的脸，李马克也能想象出他此刻心虚的表情。  
“是不是有亮光？”  
他埋在他怀里开口，瓮声瓮气的。李马克眯着眼睛盯着前方看了一会儿，没做回答。似乎是有又似乎什么都没有，似乎真的看到了又似乎只是星光反射在眼中，原来视力被部分剥夺时，感受到的是如梦如幻如夜间漂浮。  
“你知道吧，这里从前是海洋。”  
巨鲸死后，骨架沉入海底，它们的魂灵定在此处，不肯散去。  
它们来自于大海，却归于沙漠，又在夜里把此处重变回湿冷黑暗的海底。  
“李马克，你做好准备……”  
“如果能撑过今晚，我会占你很多很多便宜。”  
过了很久他才听到小朋友回答，好。

几乎是在李马克话音落下的同时，地面传来轻微的振动，共振的幅度越来越强，最终前方公路的转弯处现出车前灯的光亮，照得他们睁不开眼睛。主唱扑上来给了他们俩一人一个响亮的脸颊吻。  
回程时他们搭上了不同的车，李东赫有一搭没一搭地听着主唱讲他们的艰辛历险，这才发现那件外套不知道什么时候已经被披在了他自己的身上。

汗在李马克的脸上淌成一条河，汇进李东赫深深的锁骨窝里。他一直低着头，笑得很不好意思，脸红红的不知道该说什么。  
在这一刻，李东赫不合时宜地想起了徐英浩，他曾经告诉他，一个人想不想和你做，只消看他的眼睛就知道了。可李东赫也没去看李马克的眼睛，他像条狗一样蹭在对方脖子上猛嗅，他老早就就察觉李马克身上总有种味道，但真凑到了他脑袋边就又闻不到了，那是过于干净的味道，像是切开柠檬的时候，清新的汁水飞溅在脸上，你会用力地呼吸几次，而不是马上要把它擦掉，这难道就是发情的味道？  
他忽然吻了上去，李马克的嘴唇软软的，他刚把舌尖伸进去，他就整个死机了。  
李东赫等到他重启成功。  
“你还紧张么？”  
“我没有……”  
可却明明是在点着头的。  
李东赫浑身都软了，他没有吻他。  
他的脸在发烧了，热度蒸发掉了刚刚洗过澡的水汽，他还是没有吻他。  
“你到底准备什么时候过来亲我！”  
“我可以吗？”  
李马克的嘴唇是凉的，非常柔软，舌头也没伸进去，只是一下一下地吮他。这好像就已经足够让他兴奋了，他手臂上的肌肉从T恤里露出来，李东赫在接吻的空隙里摸了摸他的耳朵，拎着袖口，一点一点把衣袖卷到他肩膀上。  
他隔着牛仔裤去揉他胀大的阴茎，李马克忽然按住他的手，他舌头打架说着“等一下等一下”，跳下床从衣服里摸出手机，打开播放器，舒缓的音乐在房间里流淌。  
“这种时候倒是很像美国人了。”李东赫科科笑了起来。  
情欲原来真的是一股热流，一路向下，穿过脾胃，好神奇，在这样的时刻你可以清晰地感知到自己某些内部器官的存在，跳动的心脏，鼓胀的肺部，还有空荡荡的胃，食欲和情欲原来真的是一回事，叫嚣着饥饿，抽搐着，痉挛般的热意。  
“你要穿着裤子干这事吗？”  
李马克羞赧极了，这下不止耳后，他连脖子都开始泛红，李东赫甚至有了一丝戳破了小男孩自尊心的愧疚。天，今晚做不成倒霉的不还是自己，他伸出双手捧住了对方整个脸颊，像是捧着易碎的珍奇花朵，用口型说oh my god.  
李马克坐在床边，他的牛仔裤已经被脱下了，李东赫跪在一旁，仰起面孔对着他和他急不可耐的性器官，眼角湿润，嘴角却向上扬起。  
他看起来狡黠又天真，易碎又强韧。  
李马克不确定他是不是先笑了一下，然后俯下身来，把他整个含进口腔，舌尖在头部的缝隙里轻飘飘的扫过，然后用力吮吸。他饱满的脸颊因此向内深陷，睫毛因为专注微微颤抖，他的鼻尖在他向下缓缓吞咽的时候蹭在他的小腹上，这让一阵混杂着麻痒和针刺的感觉爬上李马克的脊椎。  
他大着胆子伸出手去，轻轻攥住了李东赫脑后的头发。  
他攥住头发的手指跟着大腿根的肌肉一起剧烈地痉挛，他想拔出自己，但李东赫用力握住他的髋骨把他固定在原位，跟着他射精的频率一起继续滑动着吮吸他可怜巴巴抽动着的阴茎。  
他咽下了他的最后一滴。

类似叮刺般的疼痛感从乳尖开始爬向四肢，又顺着血液回流至胸腔。涨痛感伴随着过快的心跳令李东赫感觉缺氧，但他反而屏住了呼吸咬住舌尖，如果不射精也能体会性高潮，大概也就是如此了。  
还好，还好他的小男朋友并不需要他教全套。  
他被隔着内裤揉弄穴口，布料戳进去一点，他听到李马克手指搅动的水声，两根手指探进去，李东赫的腿就开始打颤，李马克的手指被绞得很紧，费了番工夫抽出来的时候甚至从内里翻出一点粉色的肉来。  
他说可以了，他说你快进来，李马克却低下头去。  
湿润的舌头轻触到他里面时，李东赫倒吸了一口气，他微微抬起上半身，软软的金发被他夹在腿间，依稀能看到长出来的黑色发根，那好像更接近一种心理上的高潮。  
天花板上有块瓷砖是后补的，质地不相同，泛着贝母的闪，有车开过时，顶上就会被车灯照亮一下。  
李东赫被年轻的男孩儿死死压进床垫里，双眼离不开那一块微亮，他的左脑在数着它亮了几下，右脑在给李马克打着节拍，直至他撞到那一点，他觉得自己整个人都被点燃，快速地烧成了一堆灰烬。

半夜醒来的时候，李东赫发现自己被紧紧搂着，一只手搭在胸前。他并不喜欢做爱后的温存，首先一点在于他怕热，而陌生人的呼吸声令他不能安心。  
可是李马克发出的声音全不一样，他的呼吸很轻而短促，就像是对什么都很着急的年轻人的样子，急着自由，急着长大，急着去爱，嘴巴会不自觉地轻微张合，两片嘴唇分开的时候会发出“啪”的一小声。真的好可爱，李东赫边这么想着，边意识到自己完蛋了。  
况且他手臂的温度比自己的低一点，是令他舒适的温度，所以李东赫最终只是伸长了手臂，够过床头柜上的遥控器，把空调又打低了几度。  
每一次颤抖，每一次呼吸节奏的变化，一切都变得明亮、迟钝而又温暖。

第二天李马克举止十分奇怪，他习惯走在李东赫右边的，今天却一直走在他左边，李东赫有着某种动物般的敏锐直觉，几次回头都正好抓到对方向着自己的后颈，努力伸长脖子，金发衬得他格外白了，看起来像一只呆头呆脑的鹅。  
他好可爱，李东赫忍不住凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角。  
乐队里另外两人对于他们至今才睡了彼此表示了不可思议，他们已经懒得再以此打趣，只有键盘手恶狠狠地警告他们。  
“不要在我的车上搞！”  
他大概也知道这绝无可能。  
李东赫从第二天下午就开始发烧，起初也不严重，他还非死缠烂打让李马克感受了一次发热的体内是不是真的比较爽，李马克觉得自己的阴茎都要融在李东赫的身体里，从此再也不分开，而他真的，一点也不想跟李东赫分开。  
可分开以后，李东赫烧得更严重了，李马克很生气，接下来连着几天都睡车上，并默默在心里起了誓，绝不再信这人一句鬼话。  
病好那天，李马克为了巩固退烧成果，依然睡在车上，李东赫半夜溜来找他，从来没响过的方向盘喇叭那天响得缠缠绵绵，响得荡气回肠，李东赫被这出奇洪亮的声响吓到，内里一绞，两个人痉挛般一起射了。  
三秒后，汽车旅馆的一扇窗被打开，传出键盘手的怒吼。  
“离我的车远点！”  
“FUCK YOU ASIANS”  
李东赫蜷在李马克的胸口，笑得他胸腔共振。  
“严格来说，这也不算种族歧视。”  
“是实话实说。”

实话实说，李马克学什么都很快，李东赫开始后悔自己没有早一点把他骗上床。  
他喜欢他们吻到一半，李马克会忽然想起来什么，红着脸一边道歉，一边飞速跑去院子里收衣服；他喜欢当自己的双腿缠住李马克挺动的腰，对方会在间隙把自己抬起来一点，打量他一会儿，像是确认他的感受是否跟自己一样好，再俯下身跟他接吻；他喜欢被隔壁房间的人骂骂咧咧地哐哐捶墙，每到这种时候，他的小男朋友脸红得能滴血，李东赫用口型告诉他“不要输”。  
李东赫有次称赞他挑选做爱音乐的品味好，他想了一会儿问道“真的吗？是最好的吗？”  
“是的，是的。”  
小男孩总是这样，明明在意对方的性经历，又担心问出口会惹对方厌烦。  
他也好奇起来。  
“那马克跟我是第一次么？”  
“跟男生是第一次。”他老实交代。  
“我跟比我小的亚洲男孩也是第一次”  
“呐，我们扯平了。”  
李马克也不答话，可李东赫知道这下他满意了，比他小的亚洲男孩害羞的时候耳朵发红，脸却更白了，晃着屁股又压上来跟他做。  
“那可不能爱上我哦，”李东赫咬下一口tacos，捏了捏对方明显瘪下去的脸，“开玩笑的，我只是一直想说说看，这种陈词滥调。没关系，我们马克喜欢我也没关系，爱上我也没关系，再多爱我一点也可以。”  
李马克的脸涨得通红，除了拼命点头好像什么也不会做不会说了。  
“因为知道吗？我也喜欢你，李马克，我真的喜欢你。”  
李东赫始终觉得，喜欢和爱这样的字眼不该被赋予过于严肃的意义。在这一刻，他年轻的做爱对象在朝阳中笑着拼命点头，脸上的茸毛在光线里颤动，卫生间关不紧的水龙头传来一下下有节奏的水滴声的这一刻，李东赫真的好喜欢他，他知道自己实实在在地爱着这个孩子。

徐英浩给他打过一次电话，讲述着他的结婚对象与小时候几乎毫无差别，世界上竟然有这样的漂亮又善良的人，连拒绝他都坚定又小心翼翼，Johnny的语气与平素别无二致，可他几乎从不主动给李东赫打电话。  
“你爱上他了。”李东赫给他下了论断。  
“是啊，我爱上他了。”  
他从未听过挚友用这种语气说话，说得这么苦涩、这么确定，仿佛他宁愿不曾拥有这种对爱的洞察力。

大概是因为徐英浩的这通电话，李东赫在午夜雨声中醒来，直觉告诉他，李马克不在。  
那种感觉，它又回来了，屋子里顷刻间注满了水。  
有些时候，李东赫会觉得自己深深地沉入水中，他总是聪明敏锐的，可在这种时候，他的每一个感官都有些迟钝。人们跟他说话时，话语就像是口中吐出的泡泡，快速向水面浮去。这就是溺水的感觉吧，他心想，如果再也回不到水面之上，其实那也相当的安静美好。他屏息等待，等待着事情发生，或者死亡来临，但什么事也没发生，连死亡也没有发生，那没关系，他熬过来了。  
他总能熬过来的。  
可这一切在现下很有关系，他不想让李马克发现这个，反正他们也只是拥有一个夏天而已。李马克还是个孩子，他希望自己在这孩子心里永远是轻佻的，炽烈的，是在热昏头的金色箭雨里向他狂奔而去的，而不是像这样，被识破他是个空心的瑕疵品。

李马克进屋时听见细微的呜咽声，连呼吸声也开始颤抖。他听见暴雨声，想起车窗没关，打着伞跑了个来回，却依然浑身淋了个透湿。  
他试探地叫了一声李东赫的名字，床上那个背影抖动了一下，孤零零的，他看起来应该被抱一抱，可是李马克不敢，碰都不敢碰他一下，现在触碰他会被讨厌的，他再清楚不过了。  
一辆改装过的车从窗外马路上呼啸驶过，他小心地拉起毯子，盖住李东赫的双脚，自己在另一张床上坐下，透过蓝色薄窗帘的缝隙，他可以看见雨幕中加油站的霓虹灯招牌。  
“别哭。”他说。  
李东赫颤抖的呼吸声变成了低声啜泣，李马克不知道要怎么办好，他开始凭记忆讲述一个小男孩带着他的小马驹去冒险的故事。故事说完，李东赫的啜泣声也停止了，他不知道他有没有听到，听到了多少。  
他说晚安，再次给他盖好被子。

第二天早上，雨水早已止息，连地面都是干的，前一夜的暴雨像是场梦。  
李马克醒过来的时候，李东赫不知道什么时候钻进了他怀里。他吻了吻他的额头，看看手机，没人催促出门，他倒头继续睡。  
李东赫从他怀里开始吻他，吻他的颈，吻他的臂弯，吻他的腹，他吻得有些粗暴，仿佛李马克是个什么随时可能消失的人。他摸到他的身体，李东赫的身体因为不断出汗而冰凉，李马克脱去他蔽体的T恤，把他抱在怀里很久很久，直到他温暖起来，直到他变得充实，在他怀里活过来。  
犹如一个春天的延时镜头，云层飘过，一朵花瞬间绽放。

进入佛罗里达州的那天，李东赫又接到了徐英浩的电话，对方这次心情极好，絮絮叨叨地讲述准结婚对象在回国后又跟他恢复联系，他们用手机共享一日三餐，对方邀请他有空去韩国玩，他打电话来是为了向李东赫请教攻略，直到李东赫威胁要挂掉电话，他才叮嘱他说，Mark回韩国的机票买好了，他应该也已经收到了信息，你提醒他注意点时间，别玩昏头错过了航班。  
他家老人身体有恙，得提前回国，机票改了几次，最后决定从迈阿密直接飞回首尔。  
“我本来准备到了迈阿密再告诉你们的，时间还来得及。”  
他这样解释，全程低头，不敢看他。  
李马克难得这样乖巧，任人蹂躏，李东赫飞速揉搓他的脸，“没关系的。”

在迈阿密他们终于与现代文明重逢，租了一辆真正的车，李东赫送李马克去机场。  
到达迈阿密的前一天，他们开车经过一处僻静海湾，湾中只停泊三两艘游艇，女孩们在海天一色的夕阳里招呼他们上去玩，主唱爬上桅杆跳水，跟甲板擦身而过，落下水花的时候，李东赫捧着李马克的脸响亮地亲了一口，女孩们兴奋不已地尖叫，其中两位有样学样，亲了个难舍难分。  
他们在海风里大笑相对，说不出话来。

开往机场的途中，李东赫接到个电话，号码归属地是久违了的湖区，他买沙发的家具店安排今天送货，东西送到家门口发现密码错误门锁打不开，李东赫按着太阳穴给房东打电话得知物业统一换了密码，一番周折才算安顿好这些鸡飞狗跳。  
接电话前，他还在跟李马克说些没羞没臊的荤话，电话挂掉以后，就再没了兴致。他琐碎的无聊的鸡零狗碎的生活等不到他回去，就急吼吼从美国北部扑面而来，遮住了墨西哥湾的太阳。  
他实心的男孩和男孩恼人的19岁，他以后也会变成空心的么？也会发现生活本质是一坨狗屎么？也会有更年轻的男孩女孩进入他的生活吗？他们也会像这样点亮他最后一个漫长的夏天，就像行刑前最后的晚餐吗？  
想到此，李东赫就无法不像个老妈子一样担心起来，他担心李马克是否能很好地适应节奏过快的成人生活，他担心他没有什么野心，笨嘴笨舌，因为家教太好甚至无法对企图伤害自己的人加以斥责。

他想起大学的最后一年，他总去帮教授批改新生作业，办公室不大，黄檀木的桌子几乎占据了整个空间的2/3，上面依次放着教授妻子和两个孩子的照片，另外还放着全家福的大照片和一张拉布拉多犬的照片，那条猎犬本来是他送给孩子们的圣诞礼物，五年前因病死去，孩子们早已将他淡忘了，只有教授自己还在为它哀悼。  
他自己也会是一条猎犬么？他的喜欢和爱，那些没营养的调笑，轻飘飘的无聊的时间，对于彼此身体的迷恋，虽然知道总有一天会忘记，有一天或许会想“当初怎么那么无聊”。但都不是现在，现在他为即将失去他的男孩感到难过。  
原来爱情真是一只自由的小鸟，它撞上你的头，闯下大祸却挥挥翅膀就飞走，你对此一点办法也没有，从此只能拥有许多想象。  
他想要和李马克搭电车去海边，在夏日的风里相拥，如果李马克不愿意下海，他会把他抱起来，扔进海里去；他有耐心听李马克慢慢地用韩语跟他说话，一遍一遍猜出他想表达又说不出的单词；他想和李马克在各个汽车旅馆里扰民地做爱，他笑得好温和，像是一罐焦糖布丁，连天色都被照亮，他动作好温和，轻柔地搅动着他，脆弱的，敏感的，爱惜的，汗在脸上淌成一条河，他们是彼此的入海口。  
他想要李马克永远不要忘记他。  
他可能快要哭出来了。

“马克呀，等下到机场请我吃根冰激凌吧。”  
他们甚至没在一起吃过一顿体面的晚餐。  
“会很贵吗？”  
“喂，昨天结算工资，你拿得最多吧！”  
“嗯……可那是要攒起来的，”李马克根本不会说谎，也瞒不住心虚，“为了和想结婚的对象举办梦一样的婚礼。”  
远处的跑道上正好有飞机起飞，引擎的巨大轰鸣才勉强盖过了李东赫的心跳声。  
“你说什么？” 哪怕他每个字都听得清清楚楚。  
“举办婚礼！和我想举办婚礼的对象！”他大声重复了一遍，“李东赫，看路！”  
美国到底还是改变了他，这孩子是从什么时候开始没大没小直唤他的名字。  
“不然呢？”  
“不然我怕没人跟我举办婚礼了。”  
李东赫心想自己此刻的模样一定很可笑，否则李马克怎么会只看他一眼就一直在憋笑。有什么重要的事情被他遗漏了，可他已无暇细想，命运，或者叫做李马克，已经等不及向他揭开面纱。  
“学校要求第一年必须住宿舍，你也知道的，第二年就可以自己决定了，所以明年秋天我可以去跟你住么？”  
“我会付房租的。”  
“也可以平摊水电费。”  
李马克说的很快，生怕被他打断似地，其实大可不必有这种担忧，李东赫好不容易才找回自己的语言。  
“所以，你是要回美国上大学？”  
“是芝加哥，说起来我们是校友了。”  
“Johnny没告诉你么？”  
“徐——英——浩——”  
“这个烂人？”  
而李东赫及时闭上了嘴，开天辟地头一遭，他想要抓紧时间，先接个冰淇淋味的吻。

THE END


End file.
